


Handsy

by smarshtastic



Series: McReyes Charity Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “You’re doing it again,” Shiga says loudly, an unsubtle whine taking over his voice. Gabe and Jesse look up at the same time. Shiga is slumped back in his seat across the table from them, his head tilted back dramatically.---Gabe and Jesse are in love and everyone's already sick of it.





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> This was written for [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega) (aka carithlee) for [McReyes Charity Week](https://twitter.com/mcreyes4charity)! Thanks so much to fabrega for donating to [ECPAT International](http://www.ecpat.org/) \- an amazing organization that works to end the sexual exploitation of children. If you're interested in donating, check out the McReyes Charity Week page for the PDF of all the works that were created for this event! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic) ♥

Jesse and Gabe stand over the projection table, shoulder to shoulder, heads tipped towards each other. Gabe nudges Jesse’s hand over so that his finger is on a different spot on the map. Jesse glances at him sideways, watching the way Gabe’s lips form the words, only half-listening to what he’s saying, paying more attention to  _ how  _ he’s saying it, the sound of Gabe’s voice resonating low and deep in Jesse’s chest. Gabe drops his hand to rest on the edge of the table and Jesse moves his hand to cover Gabe’s. The corner of Gabe’s mouth twitches up even though he keeps speaking without missing a beat. He tangles their fingers together. 

“You’re doing it again,” Shiga says loudly, an unsubtle whine taking over his voice. Gabe and Jesse look up at the same time. Shiga is slumped back in his seat across the table from them, his head tilted back dramatically. 

“Doing what?” Gabe asks. Shiga waves at hand vaguely at the two of them. 

“ _ That _ ,” Shiga says, as if it was a sufficient explanation. When neither Gabe nor Jesse say anything immediately, Shiga heaves a sigh and sinks further down in his chair. “You keep touching each other.”

Gabe lets his hand slide out from under Jesse’s hand and off the edge of the table. 

“We ain’t,” Jesse says, making a face at Shiga. Shiga throws the face right back at him. 

“You are!” Shiga says. 

“You are,” Valdez confirms from the other end of the table. Shiga throws his arms up. 

“See! You start off making eyes at each other and then you get closer and closer,” Shiga says. 

“You look like you wanna fuck each other on the holo-table,” Wake says. She looks thoughtful for a moment. “Would it be able to hold both of you?”

Tack whaps her lightly.

“Look, we’re all happy you’re happy - really, truly - but could you be slightly less disgusting with each other when we’re trying to plan a mission?” Shiga asks. 

“Or at least warn us if you need some privacy,” Prithi says. Edwards scrunches up his face. 

“Gross,” he says. Shiga flaps a hand at him. 

“Nothing gross about new love,” Shiga says. “Except when it’s your boss and it gets all over your work. Then it’s gross.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he says. He comes around the projection table and stands across from Gabe, next to Shiga. “How’s this work for you?”

“Fine, I guess,” Shiga says. Valdez shakes her head a little, leaning forward to swipe through the map. 

“Can we finish planning this mission before it’s too late to get any sleep?” she asks. Gabe clears his throat a little, folding his arms tightly over his chest. 

“Right. So, the infiltration team will enter through this alley…”

Jesse folds his own arms over his chest and does his best to listen to Gabe talk. He is, honestly, a little embarrassed that the strike team noticed his and Gabe’s behavior. The two of them were so careful for  _ months _ , right up until they made it officially official and signed the paperwork with Overwatch’s Human Resources department. It’s been over a week now, and despite having been together for a few months - having worked closely together for years before that, even - something about signing those papers had made them feel… positively  _ giddy _ . They’ve spent every moment possible together since then, unable to keep their hands off each other. 

And the thing is, Gabe looks  _ really good _ when he’s all commanding and in charge (which is basically all the time, but  _ still _ ). So can the strike team really blame Jesse for staring?

Jesse and Gabe keep a careful distance for the rest of their planning session. When Gabe finally dismisses everyone, Jesse lingers behind, leaning with both hands on the projection table. Gabe glances over at Jesse as the door finally slides shut after the last of the team. Jesse grins. He starts coming around the table, slowly, letting his fingers drag along the edge of the table as he advances on Gabe. 

“We should be more careful,” Gabe says, eyes following Jesse’s stroll around the table. 

“Uh huh,” Jesse says. He rounds the corner. 

“I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” Gabe says. 

“Definitely not,” Jesse agrees. He steps into Gabe’s personal space. 

“But there’s nobody here right now,” Gabe says. His chin is tipped down, his eyes on Jesse’s mouth, which quirks up at the corners. 

“Fancy that, huh?” Jesse says. He reaches up and slides a hand along Gabe’s jaw and brings him in for a kiss. Gabe goes easily, practically melting under Jesse’s touch. He wraps his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and presses the length of his body against Jesse’s. Jesse drops his other hand to Gabe’s hip and squeezes gently. 

“Mmph - Mm, Jesse -”

Jesse deepens the kiss and moves both hands around to grab fistfuls of Gabe’s ass. Gabe makes a little breathy noise into Jesse’s mouth that nearly makes Jesse’s knees give out. Instead, Jesse moves Gabe so his back is to the projection table. With surprising ease, Jesse lifts Gabe and sets him on the edge of the table. He feels Gabe shudder as he leans over him. He smiles against Gabe’s lips. 

“Should I lock the door…?” Jesse asks, his voice rough and low.  

“You should’ve locked it like five minutes ago!” Shiga wails. Jesse springs back from Gabe, who scrambles back up onto his elbows. Jesse feels the heat rush to his face. 

“Fred!”

“Can you not actually fuck on the holo-table?” Shiga says. “I do  _ not  _ need to see that image in my head every time we’re having a meeting.”

Jesse scrubs a hand through his hair. “I thought you were all gone.”

“Yeah, well, I left my tablet,” Shiga says, skirting around them - giving them a wide berth. He picks his tablet up off of his vacated seat. His face softens as he scoots back towards the door. “Look, I really am happy that you both got over yourselves and finally got together. But there’s only so much happy coupling we can take.”

“Sorry,” Jesse says, and he means it sincerely. 

“At least lock the door next time?”

“There won’t be a next time,” Gabe says. “We’re adults. We can keep our hands to ourselves.”

Shiga gives him a skeptical look that would normally be grounds for an insubordination citation, but, given the circumstances, Gabe pretends not to notice. Jesse scrunches his face up as Shiga digs in his pocket. 

“Here. Be safe you two,” Shiga says. He tosses a foil wrapped condom packet at Jesse’s face and skips out of the conference room before either Jesse or Gabe can say anything. Jesse hurriedly picks the condom up off the floor. 

“Okay, seriously,” Gabe says. “We need to be professionals about this. We did it before.”

“And we can do it again,” Jesse says with a nod. Gabe bobs his head and squares his shoulders. 

“Definitely.”

“For now, though,” Jesse says, holding up the condom between two fingers. Gabe’s resolve breaks. 

“My quarters. Now.”

=-=-=

Over the next couple of days, Jesse and Gabe make a concentrated effort to keep their hands to themselves when they’re around the rest of the strike team. It feels unnatural and strange - Jesse keeps turning to his left, expecting to see Gabe there, but finding the space empty. He keeps his fingers curled into his palms, his arms either crossed over his chest or clasped behind his back, so he’s not tempted to reach out to Gabe. They make sure there’s at least one person or piece of furniture between them at all times. Jesse didn’t realize how natural it felt to be close to Gabe until he wasn’t allowed to be close to Gabe. It feels like he’s resisting a gravitational pull. 

It’s basically torture. 

Relief comes at the end of the day, when they can finally shut themselves in their quarters - usually Gabe’s - and remember what it’s like to have their hands on each other. 

It’s been a week of carefully keeping their hands to themselves. Jesse barely waits for the door to slide shut behind them before he’s on Gabe. He steps in close, closing his eyes and breathing in that warm, clean smell that is uniquely  _ Gabe _ , letting it wash over him, envelop him. He presses his mouth to Gabe’s and kisses him hard, his tongue sweeping between Gabe’s lips, tasting him. One hand presses between Gabe’s shoulder blades, feeling the taut muscles under the soft fabric of his hoodie, while the other winds around Gabe’s waist, drawing him in. Gabe’s arms wrap around Jesse. Jesse can feel the strength in his embrace and immediately feels safe, soothed. He’s home. 

Gabe pulls back eventually, just enough to draw in a breath. He leans his forehead against Jesse’s. 

“I feel kind of ridiculous,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks. He takes a half step back so he can get a look at Gabe’s face. Gabe isn’t looking at Jesse’s face, his eyes focused on his own hands as they play with the straps on Jesse’s uniform. 

“Yeah?” Jesse asks. Gabe’s eyes flick up briefly. 

“We were so good at this before,” he says. “And now…”

“We’re acting like starved teenagers?” Jesse suggests. Gabe huffs out a laugh. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Gabe says. Jesse steps in close again, looping his arms loosely around Gabe’s shoulders. 

“We’re happy, Gabe,” Jesse says. “ _ I’m  _ happy. I feel so - hell. I’m so god damn lucky I get to be with you, you know?”

Gabe finally meets Jesse’s eyes. He nods slowly. 

“I do know, yeah.”

Jesse’s mouth twitches up. His heart is beating hard in his chest and he’s dangerously close to saying something that - well. It’s not that he doesn’t mean it - he’s certain he does - but they’ve only been together for a few months and Jesse really,  _ really  _ doesn't want to ruin this, to scare Gabe off. So he swallows down the words and kisses Gabe and hopes that Gabe can feel it instead. 

When they finally pull away, Gabe cups Jesse’s cheek, holding Jesse’s gaze for a long moment. 

“You make me so happy Jesse,” Gabe says finally, softly, a layer of emotion in his voice that Jesse has heard only rarely. It makes his heart skip a beat. 

“You too, Gabe,” Jesse says. “I’m just - I’m so glad you chose me.”

“Like there was any question,” Gabe says. Jesse ducks forward to steal another kiss, just because he can. “It’s the surest thing I’ve felt in… in a long time.”

“I get that, I guess.”

“Oh do you?” Gabe asks. Jesse looks at him for a long moment, taking in the way his face has softened, the shy smile that tugs at his lips, the brightness, the warmth in Gabe’s eyes. Jesse nods. 

“Yeah, Gabe, I do,” Jesse says and then kisses him again. 


End file.
